


白日梦~将流星据为己有的方法~

by alastina



Series: 白日梦 [2]
Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, M/M, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Schizophrenia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 翼不知道他们为什么会变成这个样子，翼更不知道自己还是不是自己。





	1. POV TSUBASA

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线已破碎……  
> 本文与一切实际人物无关，所有出场人物都是披着名字的角色而已。

“……翼。”

朦胧之中，甜美的嗓音低声呼唤着他的名字，有什么毛茸茸的东西窸窸窣窣地磨蹭着他的下巴，翼闭着眼睛转开头把脸扎进枕头里，迷迷糊糊地抬起手推拒起来。

“不要……痒……”

突然，翼感觉自己的脖子被什么从前面扯住了，还没搞清楚发生了什么，他就被从床上拽了起来，嘴被柔软的唇毫无预警地堵住了。

“呜……？？！”

翼猛地一下子睁开了双眸，果不其然，泷泽放大的脸就在他的面前，他只来得及惊恐地喘了一声，对方的舌头就插了进来。

“啊……泷……等、等……嗯……”灵活的舌尖舔过他牙齿的内侧，细小的颤栗爬上翼的后颈，他勉强挤出的单字被吞进两个人的口中，很快就被翼荒淫的喘息和彼此唾液交换的湿濡水音所掩盖。

翼警觉地感到对方微凉的手掌开始揉弄起他的胸部，但是他初醒的身体酸懒而无力，不知为什么还敏感得要命，只是被对方轻轻捏住乳头拨弄，他就颤抖着全身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“啊、哈啊……”翼被放开的时候急促地喘着，他的眼睛已经蒙上了一层影绰绰的雾，泷泽的手臂稳稳地揽着他软下去的腰把他放回到床上，那个人罩在他上方，眼神幽暗地俯视着他。

“醒了？”泷泽伸手抚摸着他滚烫的脸颊，拇指压在他肿胀刺痛的下唇上。

不清楚是因为方才的吻还是因为刚起的缘故，翼的头还有些昏昏沉沉的，他拼命地眨了眨眼。

“你回来了……你、你今天看起来心情很好的样子……”翼小声说道。

“嗯？”泷泽漂亮的眼睛立刻弯成了好看的弧度，“看得出来吗？”

莫名的违和感令翼的胸中隐隐泛起了不安，但他还是直率地点了点头：“……是发生什么好事了吗？”

泷泽的手指轻柔地拨开他额前的头发：“我今天，就任分社的社长了哦。”

翼张大了眼睛：“诶？啊……那要恭喜你了，已经是泷泽社长了呢……”

“还有啊。”泷泽不慌不忙地把话停顿了下来，脸上的笑容慢慢地扩大了。对方越温柔，翼的心脏不知为何就越发颤抖起来。

“我把翼买下来了哦。”

他的心脏仿佛一下子停止了，连血液都如同冻结了一般。

翼呆呆地望着对方，双唇机械地开合：“什么……意思？”

“所以啊，”泷泽微笑着，耐心地一字一顿地说着，“翼和事务所解约的违约金，我全部都付清了。”

翼震惊地躺在那里，除了张着嘴吐出越来越急促的呼吸之外完全做不出任何反应。

“你看，”对方像是撒娇一样地抱怨道，“翼好贵的，我可是拼了命地努力工作才能付得起呢。”

说着，泷泽把一张纸举到了他的面前，翼无力地扫了一眼，发现那竟然是一份合同终止的协议。

此时此刻的翼只觉得浑身发冷，泪水刹那间就涌出了眼眶。

“你就安心地把孩子生下来吧，什么也不用担心了。”泷泽低下头来吻了一下他的脸颊，对方的手掌潜进被子里，滑过他赤裸的身体，最后按上了他已经微微隆起的腹部，翼顿时像是被烫到一般剧烈地抖了一下。

对方凝视着他的那对宝石般美丽的瞳孔闪着愉悦而残酷的光芒，翼无法忍受和那双眼睛直视，含着泪仓皇地扭开了脸。

“翼，”对方的声音忽然阴沉了下来，一只手探到了他眼前，“看着我。”

还没反应过来发生了什么，翼的脖子就被突然拽住了，他惊叫着被对方从床上强行拉了起来，对方的动作太快，害得他眼前都冒出了飞舞的星星。

翼下意识地把手伸过去试图推开那个人，却在下一秒惊恐地发觉自己的脖子上不知什么时候已经被套上了一个宽大的项圈，而现在对方的手指就勾在那只项圈的空隙里，柔软的皮革被扯紧，微妙地卡进了他脖子的皮肉。

“？！”

翼惊喘着跪坐起来，这时候泷泽已经撤回了手，恐慌的翼马上双手抓住了那个项圈，死命地拉扯着。

“摘不下来……你做了什么……！”

“omega怀孕了之后就不会发情了，如果我再去咬你的脖子上的信息素腺的话，只会让你觉得痛，可能还会出血什么的，”泷泽柔声说道，伸手捏住他的后颈，“不过alpha还是会发情的，这个是避免我在发情期的时候再咬你的。”

这种冠冕堂皇的理由，根本就是借口而已，这个人只是想要在他身上标记下所有权，让他像温顺的宠物或是性爱奴隶一样罢了。

翼用力地攥着项圈，泪水在眼圈里不停地打转。

他恨恨地低下了头：“不想咬我的话，发情期的时候你还可以找别的omega的吧……外面一定有很多omega心甘情愿帮你渡过发情期的——啊！”

他的话还没说完，那个人粗暴地把他拖进了怀里。翼惊慌地挣扎着，泷泽从背后紧紧地抱住他，嘴唇贴上了他的耳朵，对方低沉的嗓音震得翼的耳根都微微酥麻起来。

“我不会对别的omega发情的。”

泷泽掰开了他的双腿，握住了他还软着的omega性器。翼哆嗦着企图夹紧腿阻止对方的手，但是当他视线落下去的时候，下腹的一样东西吸引了他的注意力。

等到看清那是什么的时候，翼感到一阵天旋地转，喉咙里不由得发出了一声带着泣音的悲鸣——

越过他略微隆起的肚子，在下腹部靠近性器根部的地方，那里光滑的皮肤上赫然纹着一对展开的翅膀，而翅膀的中间是一颗小巧的星星。

什么时候？怎么弄上去的？

翼的大脑疯狂地思考着。

我睡着的时候吗？我怎么可能会睡得那么死？我真的是……睡着了吗？

这时泷泽也注意到了他的异样，对方把下巴搁在他的肩头，手指暧昧地描绘起那个图案来，对方指尖所经之处，翼那里的肌肉就恐惧地抽跳起来。

“很美吧？”对方情色地舔咬着他的耳朵，“就像是淫纹一样……”

翼耻辱地咬住了下唇，绝望的泪水终于再一次夺眶而出。

***

 

翼趴在床上惨兮兮地哭着，跪在他的身后的泷泽掐着他的腰在他的体内冲撞，对方的性器进出时带出的爱液在穴口边缘被翻搅出白沫，随着激烈的动作发出越来越响亮的水声。

对方身上飘过来的甜美的香气让他双腿发软、浑身发热，无论他多么不情愿，alpha的信息素也依旧像是春药一样强行煽动起他的情欲。

这时候对方的手从后面狠狠地拽住了他脖子上的项圈，翼就要喘不过气来，不得不支撑着床面直起上半身，可是很快他的指尖都碰不到床了，整个身体的重量全都落在了项圈和对方埋进他后穴里的肉刃上。

“……！！！”被勒得发不出声音来，皮革无情地陷进他的皮肉里，眼泪失控地不断溢出来，唾液顺着无法闭合的嘴唇流到下颚，翼的意识开始像风中的烛火一样明灭，眼珠也不由自主地向后翻过去，由于窒息而紧绷的内壁却只是把对方胀大的性器夹得更紧了。

泷泽贴着他剧烈地颤抖起来，吐出愉悦而满足的喘息。

就在翼觉得自己就快要昏迷或者失禁的瞬间，对方的手臂揽住了他的腰，与此同时翼脖子上的压迫也一下子消失了。

垂下头大口大口地呼吸着空气，翼不住地咳嗽着，泪水让他的视野一片模糊，他的脖子火辣辣地痛，又因为刚才的缺氧而头疼欲裂，只有双腿之间淌下的淡白的液体是他刚刚经历了高潮的证明。

泷泽安慰一般地来回爱抚着他的腰侧和大腿，又摆动腰部再次在他敏感的甬道里抽送起来，这次翼几乎失去力量的肌肉被对方的勃起轻易地戳开，一直捅到底，大量透明的粘液从被塞满的穴口挤出来，发出淫猥得让人想捂住耳朵的破裂音。

“哈……啊……哈啊……饶了我……泷泽……”他念出那两个字的瞬间对方突然在他体内凶狠地顶了一下，被撞到了生殖腔口的翼惨叫着连忙改口，“啊！！对不起……秀君、秀君……！呜……求你……”

“翼，看着镜头，快点。”泷泽捏住他的下巴把他的脸抬起来，在他耳边哑声催促道。

翼差点都忘了。

他羞耻地眨着泪眼看过去，床边支起的三脚架上，摄像机的红灯正在闪烁着，翼无助地呜咽了一声，他的alpha的命令他无法违抗。

这并不是第一次了。

翼从起初的哭叫抗拒，到后来的讨好哀求，但泷泽都不为所动，有时候翼醒来的时候摄像机就已经在那里了，甚至连他睡着的时候摄像机都在尽职尽责地工作着。这些天来他记不清自己多少次被从各个角度拍下和对方交合的场面，翼不知道泷泽拍这些东西到底是要做什么，可是连日的性事和孕期的疲倦早就令他无心反抗了，对方弥漫在他周围的那充满压迫性的信息素也在命令他放弃思考，顺从于自己的alpha。

同时，随着怀孕的肚子越来越明显，翼惶恐地渐渐醒悟到不仅仅是他的身体在寻求着alpha的疼爱，就连精神上也对泷泽更加依赖了。

翼虚弱地瘫在床单里啜泣着，朦胧的目光失神地望向冰冷的摄像机镜头。

反正他的肉体对泷泽而言也早就没有了任何秘密，他觉得自己恐怕是不会再有更不堪的模样值得被记录下来了。

“翼，你不知道你在做爱的时候有多漂亮多性感……”泷泽着迷地伏在他耳畔低语，双手在他隆起的肚皮上轻轻地画着圈，“这里……是我们的孩子。”

这具身体因为成功地孕育着alpha的后代而涌上喜悦的暖意，他的alpha全心全意地爱着他，渴望着他，需要着他，占有着他，他分明应该是这个世界上最幸福的omega了。

但是翼的大脑里却有别的声音在哭喊和求救，曾经身为闪闪发光的alpha的那个自己在潜意识的角落里苦苦挣扎着，又被腥甜的黑暗慢慢淹没。

 

翼不清楚自己像这样被那个人侵犯了多久。

他漂浮的意识数次在昏黑闪烁后中断。

当翼再次回过神来的时候，他的双手正向后抱着泷泽的脖子，他一边发出哭泣般的娇喘，一边随着对方的律动扭摆着腰胯。那个人的手臂充满占有欲地环抱着他的身体，像是雪白的大蟒盘绕在它小麦色的祭品上。两个人汗湿的肌肤相互摩擦着，浓郁魅惑的信息素纠缠在一起，交织成堕落而背德的网。

对方的舌头吸吮着他后颈和项圈之间的皮肤，压着他的腰向上戳刺，翼苦闷难耐地扬起下巴，把头靠在对方的肩膀上，对方顶到深处的性器挤弄着内里湿热的媚肉，搅弄出下流的声响的同时激荡起让人脊背痉挛、牙根发软的酸涩酥麻的电流。

“嗯啊……啊……”翼啪嗒啪嗒地掉着眼泪，扶着对方的大腿前后上下地晃动起身体来。

翼每一次顶胯和扭腰的时候都会让他下腹上的那双翅膀淫媚而放浪地挥动起来，那颗正对着他肚脐下方的星星也随着主人的动作诱人地淫乱起舞。

“呐……秀君……”转过脸去磨蹭着对方的下巴，翼睁着空茫而漆黑的眸子，吐出甜腻的呻吟，“秀君喜欢翼吗……秀君爱翼吗？”

泷泽的回答是深深地吻住了他的嘴唇，翼反射性地闭上眼睛，感觉到那双胳膊在他的身上收紧了。

随后泷泽在他背后粗重地喘息着高潮了，那猝然注入到他体内的情热的种子烫得翼禁不住浑身颤栗起来。

不行了……

意识渐渐抽离的途中，翼忽然觉得刚刚的那个自己好陌生。

***

“爹地！”

小小的身体一下子扑到了翼的身上，细细的手臂用力地抱紧了他的大腿。

翼微笑着弯下腰，一把将对方举了起来：“小瞳今天在幼稚园有没有乖乖的？”

“嗯！”一双黑黑的大眼睛亮闪闪地放着光，小女孩奶声奶气地说道，“小瞳今天也被老师表扬了！爸爸（papa）说小瞳如果乖乖地把便当里的胡萝卜吃掉就可以见到爹地了！”

翼的嘴角僵了一下，他下意识地朝玄关看去，泷泽正拎着晚餐的食材和小瞳的书包温柔地注视着他们两个人。

翼猜想那个人是不可能去超市的，可能是带着助理一起去接小瞳了。

他不知道在外面的世界发生了什么，但是在外人眼里，无论怎么看他们都是幸福又令人羡慕的一家三口的样子吧。

“秀君，欢迎回家……”他无意中把女儿抱得更紧了一点。

“我回来了。”泷泽绽开一个灿烂得毫无阴霾的笑容，凑过来吻了一下翼的脸，越过他们两人走进了客厅。

“啊！我也要亲爹地！”

小瞳气呼呼地鼓起脸，一双软软的小手也不晓得哪来的那么大力气，捧住翼的头就用力地在他的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。

露出无可奈何的宠溺的微笑，翼轻轻地回吻了一下那软乎乎的小脸，这时候泷泽从客厅返回来，从他手里接过了小瞳。

泷泽捏了捏小瞳的脸蛋儿：“小瞳，等下先去换衣服，爸爸把衣服放到你的床上了。你爹地要去做晚饭了，今天晚餐的甜点是奶油巧克力泡芙，你们两个都喜欢的。”

最后一句话泷泽是看着他说的，翼不清楚自己要做出什么样的表情，只好转开了视线。

“好耶，爸爸最好了！”女儿在他旁边发出了欢呼。

“那爸爸是不是也有奖励呀？”泷泽歪着头指了指自己的脸颊。

小瞳抱着泷泽的脖子咯咯地笑起来，使劲儿地啵了一下对方的脸。

那个人笑着把女儿放下了：“快去吧。”

小瞳雀跃地跑进屋子里去换衣服了，翼望着那个小小的背影跑走，他暗暗地叹了口气，转身朝客厅的餐桌走去。

对方却从后面一把拉住了他的手腕。

“我的呢？”

翼顿时觉得后颈发凉：“你……你刚才不是亲了吗……”

“翼主动的还没有。”泷泽好似不满地噘起了嘴，翼甚至觉得这个人现在的表情和刚刚三岁的孩子的神情一模一样。

脖子上的项圈忽然令他感到了无法忽视的重量。

小瞳还太小，根本不懂得这些东西的意义，她也只是知道翼生病了，所以他们不能天天住在一起。只有赶上泷泽的休息日才能把女儿接过来住上一两晚，平时小瞳大部分时间都住在翼的父母那边。

然而就算不再被限制自由可以随便出门，哪怕是泷泽陪他去父母那里探望小瞳的时候，他也不被允许摘掉那个项圈。

虽然已经是这个时代了，但是被戴上项圈的omega也并不是少数。特别是最近这些年，omega的数量急剧减少，社会上还流行起了alpha用昂贵的项圈来表达对omega的爱意的做法。那些镶嵌着珍稀的宝石、由著名的设计师手工制作的项圈被标到了令人难以想象的天价。

在变为omega之前，翼也碰到过一些跟在alpha身边出入上流社会和演艺圈的社交场合、戴着璀璨夺目的项圈的傲慢而美貌的omega。可是即便身为alpha，翼也无法理解这样的不自由到底有哪里值得炫耀了。

毕竟那昂贵美丽的项圈，今天可以戴在你的脖子上，明天也可以戴在别人的脖子上不是吗？

在那时的翼看来，无论宣扬alpha至上的某些主流媒体如何对这种行为进行美化，那也只不过是一些迂腐的alpha彰显他们的权力的道具罢了。

翼记得过去的泷泽也是对此嗤之以鼻的，他原本一直以为那个人尽管顽固又大男子主义，却是一个明理又正直的alpha，是比起对omega和beta的投怀送抱始终来者不拒的自己还要高洁而纯粹的男人。

「我只会对成为我伴侣的人一心一意，」那个人郑重其事地说，「不管对方是不是omega。」

于是当泷泽紧紧握着他的手，在他的父母面前露出幸福的笑容说“我们马上就要有第二个孩子了”的时候，翼想自己可能是疯了吧——他甚至觉得曾经的泷泽并没有对自己说谎。

 

此时此刻，泷泽把他压在玄关的墙上，热情地掠夺着他的双唇，那个人一只手扶在翼的腰上，另一只手从后面伸进他的家居裤里揉着他的屁股。

翼紧闭着的眼里渗出泪来，手指在对方的肩头无所适从地攥紧了。

“爸爸！爹地！吃饭之前我可以玩儿一会儿玩具吗？”

翼瞬间颤抖着睁大了双眸，想也没想地狠狠推开了对方。

“小瞳，你要什么玩具爸爸给你拿吧。”泷泽瞥了他一眼，从墙边探出头去。

“我要兔子先生！上周我和爹地一起给兔子先生做了新帽子，我们说好要每周给它做一件新衣服的！”

听到那句话的翼心慌意乱地转过脸，那孩子正站在客厅的架子下面，抬头望着顶上的玩具。

“晚点我们再继续吧，”像是遗憾一样地说着，泷泽举起了刚刚伸进他裤子里的那只手，“明明都这么湿了……”

“！！”翼死死地咬住下唇，羞得满面通红。

对方面无表情地直视着他的眼睛，毫不在意地把沾着透明体液的指头含进了嘴里。

 

那天晚上他和泷泽轮流把小瞳哄睡了之后，翼总算洗了澡，拖着疲倦的身体钻进被子里，他能感觉到旁边一直摆弄着笔记本电脑的泷泽停了下来，对方的视线始终跟在他的身上。

他听到那个人把电脑放回到床头柜上的声音，很快夜灯被关上了，泷泽从背后抱了上来。

那个人的掌心温暖地贴在他隆起的肚子上，翼太累了，连拒绝的力气也没有了，就任由对方把他搂在怀里。

翼刚想开口，对方却先说话了。

“今天不做了，你睡吧。”

被对方温柔小心地对待的时候，翼觉得自己的眼泪都快要出来了。

他这是斯德哥尔摩症了吗？还是说这是omega怀孕的时候才会出现的生理现象？

可是第一次怀孕的那段时间的感受和经历，翼竟然都不怎么记得了。

好像他记忆的缺失已经是家常便饭了一样。

像之前那样被大脑伪造的记忆替换掉，或者干脆对于过去的一些回忆变得暧昧不清。

也许都是因为突然的变故让他的精神受到了太大的打击吧。突然由alpha变成omega，还被自己一直信赖的搭档强行标记，怀上了对方的孩子……然后是再次怀孕，被半监禁在这间公寓里……

如今关于生下小瞳的记忆，他只能隐约地回想起住院的日子，每天面对白色的墙壁，歇斯底里一般地哭泣。

翼偶尔还会去翻那本相册，抱着刚刚出生的女儿露出幸福的笑容的那个人仿佛是个陌生人，就宛如……并不是他自己一样。

“如果你想的话，白天的时候我也能一直陪着你，工作可以拿到家里来做的。”

“真的不用……”翼弱弱地说。

虽然omega比beta的妊娠期要短，健康的omega生育的频率也是很快的，翼还听说过有一年就能生两胎的。

可是他并不是正常的omega，医生说翼能够第二次成功怀孕已经是个奇迹了。

等再过一阵子他的肚子再长大一些，恐怕他们连做爱都很困难了，而泷泽半年一次的发情期还是会如约而至，那时候——

那个念头让翼的身体剧烈地一抖。

他都是在想什么啊……这也是成为omega的副作用吗……觉得自己随时会被alpha抛弃，是因为在法律上他算是一个不存在的omega……？

“你在想什么？”忽然，泷泽在他耳边不悦地开口，“不睡的话我可要做了。”

对方的手指威胁般地爬上了他的下腹，翼哆嗦了一下，慌忙按住了对方的手。

“晚、晚安……”

那个人的手离开了，重新回到了他的腰上，翼把被子拉得更紧了一些，强迫自己闭上了双眼。

“话说我是什么时候答应小瞳给她的玩偶做衣服的事的……”翼苦笑着喃喃低语道，“我是怎么了……和那孩子做过的约定都不记得了……”

泷泽抱着他的手臂收紧了，沉默着没有说话。

***

 

泷泽依旧有不回来的日子，但会每隔一些天和他一起去看小瞳，把小瞳接回家的时候那个人同样会陪着女儿一起玩儿或者看电视，泷泽也会抽时间定期陪他去做产检。

他的肚子一天天地圆润起来，医生说很快就能知道孩子的性别了。

“小瞳要是有个妹妹就好了，”泷泽枕在他的大腿上，眸子里闪着柔和的光，“长得像翼的女孩子。”

“我觉得男孩子也不错，”翼不自觉地把玩着对方的头发，“可以一起玩游戏，一起打棒球，叛逆期放他一个人去旅行也不会担心的那种……”

他说到半截发现泷泽正专注地凝视着他，翼不由得局促地开口道：“怎么了？”

“翼的皮肤最近是不是变得越来越有光泽了？”对方慢慢地凑了过来，手指勾住项圈去闻他的脖子，“翼的身上飘过来超级好闻的味道……”

打了一个激灵，翼的心飞快地跳了起来：“你、你不会是发情期要到了吧？等等……你上一次的发情期是什么时候来着……？”

不知为什么，翼感觉自己说完这句话之后，泷泽的情绪又变差了。

***

 

“不要……嗯！”翼抽泣着别开脸去，“为什么……”

“这种事情你早就习惯了吧？”泷泽捏着他的下巴把他的脸转向镜头。

习惯镜头什么的……那是以前的时候啊！唱歌也好，跳舞也好，拍写真什么的也好……不是这种东西……！

挺着怀孕将近三个月的肚子在对方身上淫乱不堪地拧扭着腰臀，下腹的纹身都被对方的精液和两个人的体液弄脏，变得斑驳不清。

“我再也……啊啊啊！”翼娇喘着向后仰过头去，对方不知多少次贯穿进他后穴的深处的时候他又高潮了，痉挛着的腰肢被泷泽掐在双手之中，翼感觉到一大波热液从后穴的边缘被挤出来，他觉得自己的脸都快要燃烧起来了。

“我再也不要和你做了……呜……”翼攀着对方的肩膀，无力地靠在对方的身上，哭得嗓音嘶哑，“昨天明明才做过的……”

泷泽突然扯住他的项圈把他仰面按倒在床上：“你说什么？”

脊背重重地摔在床面上，翼反射性地护住了自己的肚子。

即便是交合的中途被alpha的信息素压制和控制着，这下翼也有点恼火起来：“痛……！你干嘛那么用力啊！就算看在孩子的份上……”

“抱歉……”泷泽的手指很快地在项圈上松开了，但是那个人仍旧执拗地追问着，“你刚才说了什么？”

翼困惑地眨了眨被泪水泡得肿胀的双眼：“我不要和你做了……”

“不是那句。”

“昨、昨天才做过……？”混乱地观察着泷泽逐渐变得冷下去的表情，翼不知道自己又说错了什么。

“对着镜头再说一遍。”泷泽冷着脸从侧面抬起他的一条腿，又狠狠地推了进来，对方凶猛有力的抽插碾开他烂熟的黏膜，让翼爽得当场飙出泪来，才高潮不久的甬道再次抽搐着绞紧了侵入的肉刃，淫荡的肉体早就完全脱离了他的掌控。

“嗯！秀君……啊……每天都做的话……真的会坏掉……哈啊！”颤抖着承受着对方的撞击，那个人灼热而坚硬的性器在律动中把他的身体搅弄出愈发激烈的水音，内壁敏感的地方被技巧地戳弄和摩擦，逼得翼满眼是泪地尖叫着捂住了肚子。

猛然意识到如果不按照对方说的做这场性事就不会结束，翼胡乱地抓着床单，视线惊慌失措地寻找着床边的镜头：“不要了……秀君……啊！明明、昨天才做过的、啊！”

泷泽的手掐着他的腿弯，狠狠地捅到了肉襞的尽头。

翼的腰狂乱地向后折了过去。

“啊啊啊！不……呜……又射进来了……”

妊娠稳定期间完全闭合的生殖腔口不会再放进任何精液，等到泷泽拔出来的时候，之前射进去的白浊液体和翼体内黏糊糊的分泌液混合在一起，从红肿的穴口一股一股地涌了出来。

翼的牙齿打着颤，感觉自己又快要失神了。

“？！！”他没想到就着刚流出来的狼藉一片的体液，泷泽又插进来了，翼只有腰还能抖抖索索地做出一点反应，被使用过度的后穴都麻木了。

“不要逃……”泷泽喘息着从背后紧紧地抱着他，汗湿的额头抵在翼的后背上，“哪里也不要去……翼……”

“就算你这么说……”翼精疲力竭地合上眼，气若游丝地呢喃道，“我能去哪里啊……”


	2. POV HIDEAKI

泷泽从记事起就没有对父亲的记忆，而他对omega的最初印象毫无疑问是母亲。

美丽、乐观、充满活力，永远都是快乐又开朗的样子，尽管独自辛苦地抚养着三个孩子，母亲在他眼中一直都是坚强的模样。

继哥哥和姐姐都分化为beta之后，泷泽觉得自己应该也是个beta，或者omega。

如果成为一个像母亲那样的omega也许并不是什么坏事。

“如果有一天，你遇到了喜欢的人，一定要抱着尊重的心去对待对方。alpha也许有生理上的优势，但是omega也并不是弱者，不是alpha的所有物，也不是生育的道具。”母亲说这些话的时候，温柔地摸着泷泽的脸，年幼的他似懂非懂，只能乖乖地点点头。

作为家中的幼子，母亲是一手把他们抚养大的人，是值得尊敬的，是温柔又是严厉的，她的教导是不可违抗的。

然而在幼稚园和小学的时候还未过多地意识到什么生理上的分别的单纯的孩子们，到了初中开始进入第二性征的分化时期之后，真正残酷的现实才第一次摆在了泷泽的面前。

刚一入学，一些比较早熟的、已经开始分化为alpha的男孩子们就总是会对他继承自母亲的漂亮脸蛋指指点点。

起初泷泽只是忽略那些人，单亲家庭的他本来就不想在学校引起太多的注意。

因为长相的原因他一直很受女生欢迎，小学的那会儿就有学姐在情人节送他巧克力，到了中学，甚至别校的女生也会专门在文化祭的时候跑来看他，以至于引起了一些学长的不满。后来泷泽为了不惹麻烦，就刻意和女孩子们拉开了距离。

他想尽量低调一些，不愿意让原本就兼职着很多工作的母亲在忙碌之余还要为他担心。

 

“喂！叫你呢！”

然而有一天，几个三年级的alpha男生把他堵在了社团活动室里。

泷泽皱着眉看着几个学生走近，这些人都是棒球部的前辈。

“啧，女生怎么都喜欢这种的。”一个比他高出半头的男生粗暴地捏住了他的下巴。

“你是omega吧？”有人扯住了他的头发，“早晚都是生育的工具，真不知道omega还来学校念什么书。”

“放开我！”泷泽用力挣扎着试图摆脱抓着自己头发的那只手。

“不但连长相，连力气都是雌性来的吗？”

周围的几个alpha发出了刺耳的哄笑。

“加入棒球部就是为了卖弄风骚吧？真不知道社团是怎么让你这种omega混进来的，是想要勾引别的alpha吗？”

“哈哈，omega都是这样，他不是没有爸爸吗？听说他妈好像是在夜场陪酒吧？”

本来一直咬着嘴唇不吭声的泷泽，在听到那句话的瞬间眼前一片猩红，行动先于大脑的思考，眨眼之间他就狠狠地咬在了一个alpha的胳膊上。

满嘴的血腥味散开，伴随着对方狼狈的惨叫，他的脸上被揍了一拳，肚子也重重地挨上了一脚。

泷泽连人带书包被踢出去老远，后背重重地砸在储物柜上，他干呕了一声，疼得瞬间冒出了冷汗。

“这小子居然咬我！”

接着暴雨般的拳打脚踢就落了下来，他的胃部开始激烈地翻搅，嘴里也多出了不同的血腥气息，泷泽抱住头，死死地咬紧了牙关。

不知过了多久，恍惚之中有人拉开了他的手腕，泷泽还没从疼痛中缓过劲儿来，他的制服外套连着衬衫就被粗暴地撕开了。

扣子一下子崩飞得到处都是，他愤怒又害怕地想要大叫，却被人一把捂住了嘴。

可怖的手掌带着令人作呕的温度碰触着他的身体，泷泽的意识在极度的恐惧与绝望中渐渐模糊了。

“你们在干什么！”就在这时，门口突然传来了社团指导老师震惊的喊声，几个高年级的学生一下子作鸟兽散，一转眼就都跑得没影了。

“泷泽君，你没事吧？”

老师急忙把他扶起来，泷泽惨白着脸好不容易才站稳，他睁着通红的眼睛拍了拍身上的土，低头就飞奔出了部活室。

“泷泽君？！”

那天，他回到家之后母亲没有问他为什么穿着又脏又破的制服，没有问他为什么嘴角满是淤青，也没有问他为什么鞋子丢了一只，只是含着泪把他用力地抱进了怀里。

那可能是他记忆里第一次也是唯一一次在母亲面前嚎啕大哭。

他憎恨那些alpha，憎恨那些单纯用生理上的优势来实施欺辱与霸凌的家伙。

他想知道自己素未谋面的父亲是不是也是这样的人。

第二天他没有去上学。

一周之后，母亲带着他，还有哥哥和姐姐一起搬离了原来的房子，泷泽也顺理成章地转学到了另外的中学。

然而命运像是故意和他开了一个恶毒的玩笑。

一年之后，他竟然分化成了自己最憎恶的alpha。

最讽刺的是，他甚至还是一个有缺陷的alpha——

泷泽根本闻不到任何信息素的味道，也包括他自己的。

***

 

“泷泽真的很喜欢粉嘟嘟和亮闪闪的东西呢。”

巡演结束之后，正在酒店的房间里收拾行李的泷泽听到这句话的时候僵住了半晌。

他抬起脸，翼正从旁边的床上若有所思地望向他。

“……很奇怪吗？”泷泽翻了个白眼，把手里的那件缀满闪光亮片的外套胡乱地塞进行李箱里，小声嘟囔道。

翼歪了一下头，露出了灿烂的笑容。

“但是不知道为什么和你倒是挺相配的，就是那种，嗯……‘蔷薇色的王子’什么的！”翼说着又咯咯地笑了起来。

“哈？”泷泽皱起了眉。

“因为泷泽很可爱啊，脸长得也好看，”翼趴在床上瞧着他，“恐怕就连alpha也会迷上呢~”

泷泽的心猛地哆嗦了一下。

把手里的箱子重重地扣上，他瞪向了对方：“什么啊，和你的那些omega们去说情话吧。”

似乎是没想到他的反应这么大，翼茫然地眨了眨眼。

“我是开玩笑的……你别生气啊，”对方急忙坐了起来，又观察着他的表情小心地补充道，“嘛，不过可爱和长得好看是认真的哦。”

“被你这么说我一点也不高兴。”然而不知为什么，他的脸上开始止不住地发热，泷泽飞快地移开了视线。

“嗯……普通的alpha听到这种东西确实不会觉得开心吧……”翼小声说，“我没有别的意思，抱歉。”

他们的对话就在这样微妙的气氛中戛然而止。

翼戴上了耳机，安静地趴在那儿继续打PSP游戏，泷泽则默默地注视了那个人的后背一会儿，然后重新打开了箱子，再次整理起手边的东西来。

普通……吗，泷泽苦笑着暗想。

他永远也不会成为普通的alpha吧。

他会转化为alpha，一定是有什么地方弄错了。

毕竟普通的alpha是不会一点也感觉不到omega的信息素的；“普通”的alpha更不会对另一个alpha产生情欲。

可是翼和他见过的别的alpha不一样，和他讨厌的所有alpha——连他自己也算在内，都不一样。

温柔、浪漫而感性，缺乏攻击性又热情随和的翼，不曾用自己alpha的生理特权去命令或是强迫任何一个beta或者omega，一个难得的温和绅士的alpha。

作为和对方相处时间最长的人，泷泽一早就知道翼有很多情人和床伴。

有的alpha会把这当作炫耀的资本，但翼却从来没有。

翼和其中一些人就算结束了肉体关系也仍旧保持着朋友关系，更奇妙的是，他也完全没有听说过在翼的情人们中有什么人因为争风吃醋之类的而给翼的演艺工作和私生活带来麻烦。

不知是由于那个人无法拒绝别人的示爱，还是单纯地只是个博爱主义的情种呢？

可是这样自由的翼也早晚有一天会成为别人的东西吧——

成为某一个beta或者omega的……伴侣。

***

 

“泷泽……那个……有件事情我想跟你说……”

记得那次专辑录音的间隙里，翼在休息室里忽然吞吞吐吐地开口道。

“最近我的身体有点奇怪……不知道会不会影响到录音的进程……”

泷泽紧张地放下了手里的歌词本：“是病又复发了吗？”

翼用力地摇了摇头。

“我一直有在吃药的，也有在定期复查，不是美尼尔症……就是时不时的……”

恰好就在这时，一阵浓郁而甜美的香气突如其来地向泷泽袭了过来，他脖子上的汗毛登时就都竖了起来，对方近在咫尺的说话声也一下子就变得模糊不清了。

泷泽从来没有闻到过这么诱人又煽情的气息，对此缺乏认知的大脑一时间无法分辨出那是什么，他过了好久才恐慌地明白过来那就是信息素的气味。

然而从分化成为alpha到现在十几年了，他原本早已经接受了自己对任何性别的信息素都无法感应的事实。

可是就在这刹那之间，他眼中的一切都不再是原来的样子了：

那就好像黑白的世界突然被染上了色彩；像是漆黑的夜中猝然炸开了一簇绚丽的烟花；仿佛单调的简笔画中无端地出现了真实鲜活的图像；如同飞沙走石的漫漫荒原上怒放的仅有的一朵摇曳的野花。

等到泷泽再次意识过来，他察觉到自己不知什么时候已经站了起来，而他眼前的翼不见了。

从下方传来了一声哭泣般的喘息，泷泽反射性地低下头，发现他的搭档正浑身颤抖着跪在他的脚下，对方扬起下巴仰视着他，困惑和恐惧写满了那双他再熟悉不过的眸子。

那一瞬间，泷泽感到了强烈的失真般的眩晕。

他有生以来第一次释放了自己的alpha指令——

他毫无自觉地动用了自己过去一直最鄙夷的alpha特权，命令一个“omega”服从了自己。

***

“你已经知道了吧？是双胞胎，一对男孩子。”把脸靠上他的胸口，那个人在泷泽的耳边低语。

他面前的电脑屏幕上播放的视频定格在翼熟睡的脸庞上，长长的睫毛在圆润可爱的脸颊上投下阴影，那个人仿佛纯真无暇的天使一般平和而安详。

泷泽沉默着闭上了眼睛。

对方继续说道：“翼是不完全的omega，一个孩子就够呛了，两个孩子……他很有可能会在分娩的过程中丢了命。”

“我知道，”压抑着声音里的颤抖，泷泽仿佛自言自语般地呢喃，“医生告诉过我了。”

对方的手轻轻地握上了他的，他们赤裸的皮肤温暖地贴合在一起。

“他甚至愿意为了你冒这样的风险。”

泷泽的双手狠狠地捏紧了。

“不，那只是他成为omega的副作用而已……因为我是标记了他的alpha，他不能反抗也没有选择，是我……是我强迫他怀上这两个孩子的。”

伤害已经造成了，他已经做了太多无法挽回的事情。

如今他的omega不是因为爱而甘愿委身于他，而是由于被生理上的恐惧支配而向他臣服，即便是怀着他的孩子，翼的精神也始终无法和他成功同调。

然而尽管失去了感情的基础，伴侣之间的联结却令他们无法逃离本能的相互渴望。

无论他如何想要温柔地疼惜翼，可是被对方的信息素拒绝的瞬间还是让他难以自制地产生了alpha的权威被侵犯的狂怒。

长期处于生理与精神上的双重折磨，被认定的omega长期抗拒的alpha甚至会有发狂的风险，泷泽很清楚如果他们再继续这样下去，他那可憎的alpha天性说不定会对翼做出更失去理智的可怕的事。

下一次，恐怕不只是给对方套上锁链和项圈，或是让omega的肚子被他的子嗣撑得鼓胀起来这么简单了。

到头来，alpha不过是最原始的野兽罢了。

野兽不把自己的猎物撕扯到开膛破肚、不把对方骨肉不剩地吞吃下腹是不会善罢甘休的——

在阴暗的情绪完全吞噬他之前，泷泽勉强地及时控制住了自己的思绪。他倒吸了一口气，粗暴地挣开了对方的怀抱。

“他恨把他激活成omega的我。”

“秀君……”那个人叫着他的名字，那声长长的叹息像是失望，又像是悲伤。

另一具身体的热度笼罩了上来，对方的手轻柔地捧住了他的脸，泷泽止不住地颤抖起来，他不想去看，却又忍不住还是张开了双眼。

“你根本不用害怕他回忆起真相的。就算你试图伪装成一个残忍的alpha来骗他，就算你利用指令阻止我唤起他全部的记忆……他也一定会想起来他当初的选择的。为什么你就是不相信我呢？”

那双漆黑美丽的眸子温柔又令人心碎地凝视着他，对方俯下身，隆起的肚子沉重地抵着他的腹部。

一只手探过来，轻轻按下了播放键——

下一秒，视频里沉睡着的翼睁开了眼睛。

懒洋洋地翻了个身，那个人精准地望向镜头，露出了一个放荡而妩媚的笑容。

“毕竟我就是他，他就是我啊。”

***

泷泽心事重重地坐在沙发上，拿着笔在手里的台历上划掉一天。

距离翼的预产期只有不到两周的时间了。翼的妊娠期还是比一般的omega要长很多，他虽然尽量待在家里看护对方，但是工作忙起来的时候他还是别无选择只能放着怀有身孕的翼一个人在家——

“秀君~”就在这时，一双手从后面蒙住了他的眼睛，“翼做了意大利面！是秀君最喜欢的蒜香辣椒意面哦！”

泷泽叹了口气，抓着那个人的双腕从自己的脸上拉开。

对方雀跃地绕到了沙发前面，那个人坐下来，从侧面抱住泷泽的腰，把脸靠在他的大腿上。

“不去吃饭吗？”泷泽轻轻地抚摸着对方的后背。

“等一下，”那个人收紧了双臂闷声说，“我想这样再和你待一会儿……”

他犹豫着开口问道：“翼呢？”

“做完饭之后太累了就睡着了，现在是‘我（僕）’哦？”

对方扭过头来微笑着望向他，泷泽早已经熟悉了这张脸、这个表情，还有对方深深地隐藏在眸子里的不舍与哀伤。

他恍惚地伸出手，轻轻地摸上了对方的脸颊。

有着开朗而明媚的笑容，会用专注又满怀爱意的目光凝望着他，像是很久很久以前在综艺节目里和演唱会上向观众和自己撒娇的那个翼，甜甜地笑着说“我最喜欢秀君”、“我也想被秀君抱”、“我要当秀君的新娘”的那个翼。

曾经泷泽只觉得这都是对方一时兴起的饭撒和演技。

最初见到这个“翼”的时候，是在那个人第一次怀孕的期间。

在病房里整日哭泣和昏睡的翼突然有一天就变得快乐而温顺，完全忘记了自己过去是alpha的事情，忘记了变成omega的那天发生的事情，也忘记了泷泽在第一次诱导发情的中途丧失心智、残酷地标记了自己的事情。

 

“这是我们爱的结晶呢！秀君，我好高兴！”那个人绽开幸福的笑容，捧着B超的结果开心地不停说着，和之前一天还把自己关在病房里拒绝泷泽探望的翼判若两人。

泷泽震惊地望着那个兴高采烈的人，只从胃部升起一阵尖锐而寒冷的恐慌。

“秀君，我们以后再生好多——好多的孩子，好不好？”对方亲昵地搂住他的脖子，不久前那双几乎完全失去了生气的深黑的眼睛，此时却迸发出异样的热烈又迷恋的光彩。

泷泽咬着牙狠狠地打开对方的手：“……你不是翼。”

那张脸一下子变得惨白，那个身体剧烈地摇晃了一下，对方忽然如同受了委屈一样蹲下来嚎啕大哭起来。

“我就是翼啊！我这么爱秀君……！明明为了秀君我什么都会做……”对方大声抽噎着抱住身体，“秀君不要我的话我还不如死掉……”

说着那个人就站起来直奔窗口而去，吓得泷泽顾不上更多，三步并作两步地跑到病床边去按铃，接着又急忙飞奔回来一把拉住对方。

「后天突变的omega怀孕还没有先例，他的精神已经很脆弱了，最好不要再刺激他。」

「人格是很复杂且具有多面性的，你可以认为每一个人格都是他真实人格的一部分。」

坐在病床前注视着打了镇静剂之后沉沉地睡去的翼，回想着医生的话，心力憔悴的泷泽痛苦地捂住了脸。

为了逃避变成omega和被迫标记的事实，也是为了自我保护，翼分裂出了只承载着“爱的记忆”的人格——不过那大概也全部是虚伪的爱意吧，在翼变成omega之前，无论他们微妙的搭档关系隐藏了什么样的可能性，现在也已然都不存在了……

被“alpha”亲手毁掉了。

至于翼的主人格，直到小瞳生下来都再也没有出现过。

从医院回到家里之后，翼除了面对刚出生的女儿会露出笑容之外，就没有对泷泽笑过一次。

“我已经是你的omega了……我不会放着孩子不管的。”

给孩子喂奶的过程中翼始终背对着他，衬衫从那个人一侧的肩膀滑下来，露出对方羞耻得泛出艳红色的后颈，小瞳可能把对方咬疼了，翼说话的时候肩头一直抖抖的。

第一次发情期被标记的痕迹如今变成了一圈黯淡的齿印，直到他们两个人任意一方死亡，或者翼失去omega的性征，那个痕迹永远都不会消失。

翼不会反抗他，但那双美丽的眼睛也再不会看向他了。

哺乳期过后，随之而来的几次发情期翼都冰冷地拒绝了他，那个人坚持把自己关在房间里独自忍受发情热。

连续的几个晚上，翼痛苦至极的哀嚎从门的那边传过来，抑制剂似乎对后天的omega作用甚微，泷泽坐在门外的地上，他的omega伴侣所经历着的每一波剧痛都像是锈蚀的钝刀在他的神经上用力锯砍。

超出想象的疼痛让他每次都会吐掉当天的晚饭。

没有伴侣的回应，omega的发情热虽然极为痛苦但是只会持续很短的时间，然而与其相反地，alpha的痛苦却会持续更久。

翼不知道这些，他不希望翼知道。

第三个月的发情期的最后一天，天快亮的时候泷泽终于疼得昏了过去，等到他再次浑浑噩噩地睁开眼睛，翼正抱着他的头跪坐在地板上，泪水不停地滴在他因为疼痛而汗水淋漓的脸颊上。

“你就那么喜欢我吗？！”翼哭得快要喘不上气，哭得嗓音都破碎了，“我们像以前那样多好啊……泷泽……为什么啊……我对你……”

翼激烈地呜咽着，说不下去了。

“对不起……”泷泽虚弱地试图抬起手，实际上却只是抬起了一根指头，“已经……回不去了……”

是翼让他觉醒为真正的alpha的，他是只为了翼而存在的alpha，就像是翼是只属于他的omega一样，他们是命运的灵魂伴侣。

就算厌弃着这样的自己，他对翼的渴望也不会停止。

翼的抗拒就像是在反复地提醒泷泽，他是一个多么扭曲而畸形的alpha。

用性别的优势强迫omega屈服，他和自己昔日噩梦里的那些alpha也并没有什么不同。

也许那就是翼对他的复仇吧——自那天起，翼的主人格几乎再也没有出现过了。

取而代之的是漆黑的眸子里淫媚而喜悦的光芒，那个人在他的耳边呢喃着甜蜜的爱语，用淫乱妖冶的身体顺从地承受着他的占有。

「他是爱你的，他只是……还没有原谅自己。」

可是无论对方如何怜爱地拥抱着他，用哀伤而温柔的语调重复多少次同样的话，泷泽也不愿意相信了。

***

 

“我可以确定了，”磨蹭着泷泽的大腿，对方闭上了眼睛，“之前翼的另一个人格已经完全不存在了哦。”

泷泽低下了头：“……是和主人格彻底融合了吧。”

那是恢复演艺活动之后，翼为了能够顺利面对媒体和镜头而分裂出的新的人格——完全不记得变成omega和怀孕的事情，也不记得和泷泽在一起渡过的每一个发情期的事情。

然而没有通告、不处于工作状态的时候，这个“翼”就像是被突然关掉电源一样陷入沉睡，结果导致好几次staff都在后台和休息室惊慌失措地发现失去意识的翼，还造成了不小的骚乱。

由于几个人格之间只有部分记忆共享，而他们又长期缺乏沟通，翼第二次怀孕的事他们两个人甚至谁都没有注意到，直到翼在拍摄节目的中途再次昏倒，泷泽工作结束之后赶到医院才知道翼流产了。

他推开病房的门的时候脑子都是懵的，翼蜷缩在被子里哭，听到他进来的声响之后又哭得更厉害了。

泷泽默默地拉开被子，把拼命挣扎着的翼用力搂进怀里。

六个月以来第一次和主人格再次见面，他的翼比上一次又更加破碎了。

“我再也不要怀上你的孩子了……”翼疯狂地捶打着他的后背，伏在他的胸前撕心裂肺地大哭起来，“我快要受不了了……”

「对媒体和电视台就快瞒不下去了，马上让翼停止演艺活动，自己做的事情自己负起责任来吧。」

他的耳边响起了社长饱含失望的话语。

泷泽不由得自嘲地笑了一声。

“和我结婚吧，翼，”他的嗓子干涩得厉害，连声音都像是支离破碎的哽咽了，“我会隐退的，一年，给我一年的时间……求你了……”

翼仅仅是抽泣着，并没有回答他。

 

在演艺活动休止之后，翼在表面上没有表现出明确的抵抗，可那才是泷泽最担心的。

「泷泽……你只是想要孩子吗？」

没想到有一天翼竟然反过来利用omega信息素诱导他提前发情了。

又或者是对方在晚餐里下了什么药吧，他只记得翼露出艳丽而苦涩的笑容跨坐在他身上，再后来的事泷泽就丝毫没有记忆了。

在发情热结束的早上他顾不上别的，一路狂奔到药店去买验孕棒，发现翼没有怀孕，他才总算松了口气。

可是翼很快就记不起之前发生的事了，不但记忆变得混乱，就连日常生活中就会毫无预警地在各种人格之间切换。

翼开始被医生明令禁止单独出门，但泷泽为了能够按照合约尽早完成工作，忙的时候都顾不上回家，就这样他眼睁睁地看着对方渐渐坠入深渊，他却无能为力。

不久之前，原本在发情期时从来不会出现的那个对怀孕一无所知的“工作人格”也在错误的时间被唤醒，然后便在意外地触发了这个人格不该知道的记忆的瞬间分崩离析了。

用畏惧而怀疑的目光望着他的翼，是他从来没有见过的样子。

与此同时，翼的信息素像是被什么催化了一样，这一次发情期里的翼发散出异乎寻常的炽烈而魔性的芳香。

已经怎样都无所谓了。

泷泽绝望地想，他熟悉的翼或许早就不存在于任何地方了。那个曾经救赎了他的纯粹又温柔的翼，现在也恍如隔世般遥远。

剩下的只是在他身下吐出混杂着苦闷与愉悦的呻吟、在淫欲与快感中沦陷、哭喊求饶的omega。

「我想要一个长得像翼一样漂亮的孩子。」

他残忍地掐着翼的腰，凶狠地撞进那个身体里，他的手指在对方的项圈上狠狠地攥紧，在翼狂乱的尖声浪叫中自暴自弃地笑了出来。

多么讽刺，那曾经被他厌恶与唾弃着的alpha身份和生理优势，那肮脏的特权和控制力，却是他现在唯一能够用来拥抱翼的手段。

翼竟然真的又怀孕了。

 

“我想要翼全程经历这次分娩，”对方紧紧地捏着他的手，轻声说道，“他不再逃避自己身为omega的事实，所以那个人格他就不再需要了。等到他能够独自面对这次分娩，他也就不再需要我了。”

对方说完又摸索着去摩挲肚子下面的那个纹身，隆起得很高的腹部让这个动作显得有些困难，但是对方仍旧尝试着够到了，然后那个人露出满足的微笑，像是十分钟意的样子。

泷泽不知道这个人格到底代表了翼的哪一个部分，亦或只是翼自己创造出的保护者的人设，不过在对方变成omega之后，这个人格陪伴他的时间大概比主人格和他在一起渡过的时间还要久。

说不定一直以来，他都在逃避和真正的翼对话吧。

伤害对方也好，让对方哭泣也好，违背对方的意愿禁锢住对方也好，都是他的逃避罢了。

这时候，那个人忽然抬起了脸，冲着他有些怅然地笑起来。

“我还想吃一口翼做的意面再睡呢……”大概是感觉出了他的担心，对方又补充道，“这次是他主动想要醒过来的。”

泷泽的心忽地揪紧了。

“翼——”

“嘘……”对方平静地慢慢阖上双眼，“梦，要结束了……”

 

END


End file.
